


Believe In Me

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, slightly Dom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has the bright idea to add another partner into their bedroom activities, and who is Nat to say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, more smut! Thanks everyone for the continued support of this series; I'm having an absolute blast writing it and I'm so glad you all seem to enjoy it! As ever, prompts are open so if there is anything you'd like to see feel free to request it here or on my tumblr. Also, many thanks to holliswrites, the wonderful woman that she is, for reading this through as I wrote it and telling me that it wasn't as awkward as I felt it was. At least, I still hope it's that way. <3  
> Enjoy!

“You’re sure about this?”  Nat asked for what felt like the hundredth time.  She still couldn’t believe it was happening, let alone that Steve had been the one to suggest it.  It was so out of character, and strange, and incredibly sexy.  What a man.  

He laughed and nodded, tipping her chin upwards so he could plant a quick kiss on her lips.  “I am.  I already talked to him and he knows all the ground rules, so don’t worry about it.  Now, you wanna stay here or go get him?” He asked, already sure he knew her answer.  Sure enough she opted to stay, her heart beating faster in her chest than it had since she’d been staring down a Doombot three days ago, its weapon pointed straight at her face while she’d been bound and unable to move.  Now it felt like a similar weapon was ready to go off and shatter her hopes that this was actually happening, was going to work out.  Taking a few reassuring breaths she started stripping, making quick work of it without anyone to watch her, stopping only when she was down in her lingerie.  She dabbed a little perfume on her wrists and inner thighs before stopping.  She’d never been this nervous before about anything, let alone sex.  So what the hell was going on?  With slow steps she moved back to recline on the bed, breathing deep again and taking comfort as her fingers grabbed the soft cotton sheets tight, then released.  Control, she was in control.  Steve had promised her such when he’d prompted her with his idea (though it wasn’t exactly one she was about to say no to, not when he asked so sweetly after having seemed to read her mind.)  

When Thor stepped through the doors, his blue eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, she was glad she’d taken the time to pick out the nicest lingerie she had.  Steve approved as well, grinning over at her, and she was more grateful than ever that it was his favorite.  

“My lady, you are certain you have no objections to this?” Thor asked once he got over his shock of what he saw, licking his lips as though considering a buffet rather than the woman laying in front of him.  Natasha used his own unsurety to mask her own as she let herself smirk and nod, leaning back onto her elbows so her breasts stuck out, nearly spilling out over the lace edges of her crimson and black bra.  Steve’s own eyes were hooded, face filled out with a shit-eating grin on it as Thor looked from one to the other, as though asking for permission.  

“Are you really going to keep a lady waiting, Thor?” Natasha purred, arching one eyebrow as she looked at him.  That seemed to be all the god needed before his hands started to remove the button down flannel shirts he seemed so keen to wear when lounging about the tower.  Not that Nat could blame him; the armor she was so accustomed to him wearing must get heavy after time.  With greedy eyes she watched as he slowly revealed himself to her, taking into account that Steve was mirroring the god’s actions so that her mouth practically watered as she stared down two of the best looking men she’d ever seen.  

Thank God.  Or Odin, or whoever the hell blessed her to live to see this day.

Thor was first to climb up on the bed, Steve instead taking a seat just opposite them, hand stroking his cock lazily as he watched Thor crawl closer to Natasha to plant his lips on her throat.  She swore she felt a sizzle of electricity shoot through her body, making her gasp as he brought his lips further down, nipping at her pale skin until it was flush beneath him and his mouth played with the edges of her bra.  

“Pardon me,” he murmured, hands leaving either side of her to undo the clasp of her bra.  With steady hands he slipped it from her and tossed it to the side to join his own clothing before his lips fell on her breasts, licking and sucking wherever he could gain purchase until Natasha’s back was arching off the bed and his name left her lips.  All the while Steve watched, his gaze practically predatory.  

“She’s never been one to mind a bit of a bite, Thor,” he called from the side, swirling his thumb over the head of his cock where pre-come had begun to collect.  Nat’s mouth watered at the sight before she asked him to come to her side.  He just chuckled and shook his head.  “No, I want to watch for a little bit, then you can pleasure me as you see fit.”  

She shivered, half from his words and half from the way Thor ran his teeth over the underside of her breast.  He pulled her face back to meet his as he kissed her once more, this one far more harsh and demanding than the prior.  One of his hands skated down over her stomach to pull at the fabric of her panties, stretching them to one side as he pressed one finger to her clit.  When she jumped beneath him he gave a low rumble of a laugh, the vibration shared between the two of them.  

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” He murmured against her swollen lips, circling the bundle of nerves until she started to shiver beneath him.  Try as she might she couldn’t stop herself from moaning his name again, even as her eyes moved to Steve.  He didn’t seem to mind.  If anything, his pace had increased and his lips had parted.  Who would’ve knew that Steve got off on watching someone else fuck his girl?  

The thought emboldened Natasha, and she grinned as she turned back to Thor, bucking her hips against his hand so his finger slid down and into her.  He moaned as he felt the wet heat pulling him in, quickly falling into a slow but steady rhythm that had Natasha keening against his lips, hands scrambling as she scratched his back, marking him as her own.  At least for the night.  

There was a soft sigh from nearby that caused Nat to draw away from Thor.  Steve stared down at the pair and without even having to prompt her Nat opened her lips so he could push his cock into her waiting mouth.  She moaned around it, the taste salty sweet and so familiar it nearly made her heart ache.  Meanwhile, not to be outdone, the god brought his mouth once again to her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipples and flicking them occasionally with his tongue as he pressed another finger into her, scissoring them so that she was opened wider.  Nat’s head was spinning from the overload of sensations.  She’d had her fair share of threesomes, but none of them were of her own free will, and certainly had never been this, well, amazing.  Her head bobbed up and down on Steve’s dick, swallowing down as much of him as she could take from the strange angle, his hand on her head to apply just the right amount of pressure, fingers laced with her hair, while Thor picked up the pace to contrast the slow speed of Natasha’s blow job.  He moaned her name, beard scratching her soft skin so that she felt goosebumps rise up wherever he touched, and suddenly her panties were on the floor and his mouth was on her slit, licking at it as though he’d learned a few things from the silver-tongued brother he had (at least she assumed that was how the trickster god had gotten his name; she wasn’t stupid enough to find out.)

The moan that threatened to rip through her throat was enough to make her gag, Thor’s teeth nibbling at her clit so that her whole body bucked.  Steve hissed through his teeth and pulled away from her entirely with a lewd pop.  She mewled with displeasure, eyes opening to stare up at him only to see him tap Thor twice on the shoulder.  Immediately the god stopped, looking up with glazed eyes.  

“Turn her on her side,” Steve murmured, voice hoarse with a mixture of want and command.  Thor followed through without question, recognizing the voice of his Captain, and so Nat twisted so that her face was directly in front of Steve’s cock without the awkward twist that had started to pain her neck.  Bless his consideration.  Steve murmured something else, this slightly unintelligible to Natasha, so much so that she assumed it was code.  Thor withdrew the two fingers he’d been working in and out of her and moved them, instead, to her rear.  She stiffened a little, but Steve’s eyes were enough to tell her that it was alright and he didn’t mind.  

“Relax dear one,” Thor murmured as he pressed one finger slowly to the ring of muscle, finger still soaked from the wetness of her cunt.  “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”  

Judging by what was pressed up against the back of her thigh she certainly hoped so.  Shit.  She shivered, anything that she might have come up with to say cut off as Steve pressed himself once more into her mouth and she set to work swirling her tongue around his head and focusing on taking in as much of him as she possibly could.  As she worked, Thor made short work of preparing her, fitting three fingers within her comfortably enough until she felt Steve shift above her.  She opened her eyes quickly enough to see lube pass from one muscled hand to the next, followed by the flipping up of a cap and something wet pressed up against her ass.  

“Are you ready?” Thor half teased, the head of his cock already pressed against where his fingers has just been.  She gave the tiniest of whimpers and nodded her head to show that oh yeah, she was ready.  She hoped.  

The stretch and burn was as delicious as she hoped, and while Steve had the god beat on length, she would have to keep it to herself that his girth was considerate.  At least he was considerate enough to take his time, inching into her until his hips pressed against her ass and she had to force herself to remember how to breathe.  Steve brushed her hair gently, whispering to her how good of a girl she was being, how strong and sexy she looked like that, even with tears budding at the corners of her eyes.  

“You’re doing so well for me, my good girl,” he praised quietly.  “Are you ready for me to continue?  And Thor?”  

She nodded, mouth still full with him, and that was all the prompting either of them needed.  Steve slowly fucked her mouth as Thor moved himself inch by inch out of her, then back in.  The slow movements were pleasant and then grew tortuous.  She needed more, and so ground her ass against Thor’s hips when he was once again fully seated.  He groaned, leaning forward to bite her shoulder just hard enough to leave the impression of his teeth on her skin and she moaned at the feeling, sound muffled as it vibrated against Steve, making him shiver.  

Not long after he pulled out of her mouth, allowing Thor to pick up the pace.  Once more, Steve tapped him twice, this time on the leg, and immediately (to Nat and Thor’s shared displeasure) he stopped.  Steve motioned for him to adjust and Thor nodded.  In one swift movement he rolled to the side and pulled Natasha with him.  Hardly coherent from the feel of being so damn full she let them reposition her so that she was on all fours and just above where Steve was laying down.  He pressed his lips to hers, sucking on the bottom one as he whispered her safe word.  She shook her head, eyes flashing as it registered.  Oh hell no, she wasn’t going to stop until--oh.  Damn.  He pulled her hips down slightly so his cock buried itself deep within her, his head tipping backwards with a gasp that mirrored Nat’s own muted scream of surprise.  Steve had always filled her up in the best of ways, but then, with the both of them inside of her at once?  It was nearly too much to bear and she had to beg for a moment to catch her breath.  Steve sat her up so that Thor could grip her by the hips and hold her steady.  

“Just hold on babe, we’re doing to make you feel so good,” Steve promised, sitting up so his lips could meet hers, hands palming her breasts.  Thor started to move first, the give and take just as perfect as before, but when added in tandem to Steve’s own shallow thrusts it set Nat’s body on fire.  Steve’s mouth met hers a few minutes later, when her screams grew to near epic proportions, and Thor’s mouth set to work marking her neck up further, moaning at how good she tasted and how soft her skin was as he sucked on the pressure point where her collar and throat met.  It was perfect, absolute bliss, Thor rooting her to the spot so they could rut into her as they needed; the joined friction when they would be inside her at the same time drove her mind into overdrive until she was sure nothing else but the base pleasure could register.  How many times she came was an absolute wonder to her, her body wrung out by the end that she was sure they wouldn’t be able to get another drop of come from her body even if they tried.  

Try they did.  

Thor was first to finish, and whether or not it was intentional Nat didn’t give a damn, breaking away to whine in pleasure as he filled her up from behind, the heat and sensation enough to set off another orgasm she didn’t think her body had had in it.  The tightening of her walls around him made Steve’s hips stutter, and once Thor had slowly removed himself from behind Natasha the super soldier took over.  His fingers found the same places that Thor’s had previously occupied, but with none of the brute force.  No, instead he simply moved with her body, drawing her up further than before, and then back down so that her breasts bounced in front of his eyes and her head tilted back.  Thor, nearly passed out, laid back and enjoyed the show, grinning as Steve displayed just how much stamina Nat could come to expect from the pinnacle of human perfection.  

When he did, finally, come, it was with her name on his lips, rolling off his tongue so loudly it shook her to her core.  Yet another orgasm later and her mind was barely working, reduced to simply thinking ‘yes’ and ‘no,’ the latter word leaving her mouth as Steve’s cock withdrew from her cunt.  

He simply laughed.  “My darling girl, you need to rest.  You did so well today, thank you Natasha.”

“Anytime,” she managed to say behind a yawn, blinking sleepily up at him, then looking back to Thor.  “You should join us more often.  When Steve’s okay with it--I’m always okay with it.”

Thor and Steve shared a chuckle, very much enjoying Natasha’s blissed out reactions, something she was sure Steve would be sure to take full advantage of another day.  

 

"Are you serious, you guys fucked without me AGAIN but you invited Point Break?!"

"STARK, OUT!"


End file.
